Not everything in an alleyway is evil
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: Thalia stumbles into an alleyway worse for wear and meets...someone. Rated T for paranoia one shot...possible two shot maybe three shot its up too you lot xD no pairings before you guys assume
1. Chapter 1

Thalia walked through the alleyway trying to find her way back to the campsite. She had previously been attacked by an hydra and dispelling said creature had been particularly difficult. The hydra had reminded her of one she'd fought with Annabeth, Percy and Grover. It had been difficult but with kelp heads stupidness they had done it eventually.

It had been ten years since that day. 10 years! Everyone had grown up now. Hardly anyone had time for her. Sometimes she wishes that Percy had taken the gift of immortality just so she could have someone to talk to. Selfish she know…but then again Percy would never leave Annabeth, well that was until the hydra.

The hydra was attracted to the demigods scent and during the run in with the stupid thing Annabeth got hurt. Thalia didn't even know how it happened. One second Annabeth is fighting fine then suddenly she was sprawled on the floor. It was even that bad, by demigod standards; but Percy seeing her hurt…well something snapped inside him that day.

Thalia had assured him the hydra could have been attracted to either of them, her being a daughter of Zeus, but Percy was adamant it was himself. His pained or better described crazed eyes just starred at Annabeth's stomach which was burnt and looked slightly infected.

He whispered, "I'm sorry." Then just ran off into the woods without a glance back.

That day had been hard on all of them…Grover the most. The empathy link disappeared and he spent hours and hours and hours crying because he felt desolate and blamed himself for Percy running as he was the 'protector'.

Since that day no-one had seen Percy, they looked of course, but he was a son of Poseidon pretty powerful. The war had happened with Gaea and everyone had gone on afterwards as if nothing had happened. They didn't even remember the dead. If Percy had been there they would have.

Thalia was brought out of her memories when she noticed a stray tear running down her face. She wiped it off and continued walking. She was strong, a rock. People depended on her. Too bad everyone was leaving her as well. So typical…nothing ever lasted. Annabeth was 27; she didn't have time to talk to an immortal 15 year old.

Suddenly something crashed from behind a bin. Thalia span around and placed her hand on her mace canister were her spear was compacted.

_Another monster,_ she thought and shuddered. She didn't have enough energy to face another one.

"BOO!" A voice shouted behind her.

Thalia crouched and span grabbing her bow and notching an arrow in the process. No-one was there.

"What?" she said aloud, completely baffled.

Then the mysterious voice came from above, "He he he! My fishey's know you!" The voice sounded almost like it was singing.

Thalia pointed her bow upwards, but yet again no-one was there. She yelled in frustration.

"What's wrong lil' missy?" The voice asked.

She looked back down and found a face directly in front of her, about an inch away. Thalia shot backwards, almost falling over a bin in the process to get away.

When she looked at him she realised that he was of little threat. The man had dark sea green eyes with an almost child like look about them, curious and mischievous, like a Hermes child. His hair was grey and white also thinning slightly. He didn't have a top on and you could see the skin hugging at his ribcage and he only had a pair of ripped jeans on below. The strange man was covered in wrinkles and from the smell of him, he'd been here a while.

"What are you?" Thalia asked cautiously.

He stroked his long white beard thoughtfully, it almost made Thalia laugh as she got a flash of Dumbledore from Harry Potter, but then she remembered the situation, "What am I? What am I? Wh-" He stopped midsentence, his face turned grave and serious, "I am your worst nightmare."

Thalia raised her bow, aimed straight for the man's head, "Just let me through. Neither of us needs to get hurt."

The man burst out laughing.

"I really don't see what is funny!" Thalia said, looking at the man ludicrously.

"I've always wanted to say that! HEHE!" He cocked his head at Thalia, "My fishey's know you…do you recognise them?"

Thalia was starting to feel really scared, "What fishey's?"

"My fishey's! They are everywhere! Do you like them?" He said spinning and his eyes lit.

Thalia looked around and sure enough there were fishes…dead ones if they counted. She went to tell the man this but when she looked back he was gone. Thalia was about ready to punch a wall in anger when he dropped down in front of her, upside down hanging from a bar.

"You should pay more attention!" He scolded.

"Well, I am terribly sorry for being sane."

"I'M NOT INSANE! Merely eccentric." He exclaimed as if he had had this argument many a time.

Thalia needed to tread carefully, "I wasn't calling you insane." She said quietly.

He jumped off of the bar, somersaulting in the air and walked to a nearby bin, eyes tracing Thalia.

Deciding that this was simply an old man with better than most athletic ability, Thalia put her bow and arrow away, turned her back on him and started walking away

"Where are you going, Thalia?"

She stopped in her tracks, her breathing sped adrenaline injecting into her system causing her heart to speed up.

"I told you so!" He laughed, "The fishey's know you." He clapped his hands and the sound echoed down the alleyway, causing Thalia to flinch at the sound.

Thalia turned to face him, heart still beating fast, if this guy attacked then she was trapped, _bye bye immortality, _she thought sullenly.

The man however suddenly looked unsure because she hadn't replied, "You are Thalia, daughter of Zeus?"

_Monster, well if I'm going to die I'm going to go down fighting, _she thought while moving her hand towards Aegis.

"Now now, Thalia," he said tutting, "You wouldn't want to do that." he said as if reading her mind and she mentally cursed for putting her bow away, "After all," He continued, "_Neither of us wants to get hurt._" He smiled a crooked smile and cocked his head, but because most of his teeth were gone it didn't have the desired effect.

Thalia started shaking in fear, "Look here," she tried to sound confident but she was afraid it didn't come out that way, "I jus want to get back to my campsite. No mons-"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" He screamed.

Thalia had to bit her lip to stop herself from yelping from the force behind his voice, "Fine, no h-"

"My fishey's think you pretty."

_Great! Bipolar old guy in the middle of an alley, just what I need, _Thalia thought. She sighed, "Sure, sure. Your 'fishey's'"

"Yes, my fishey's. Do you like them?"

_Good gods! _"Yes, I love your-"

"Lie." He said.

Thalia was dumbfounded, "What?"

"You can not see my fishey's."

Thalia threw her hands in the air, "Then show me your bloody fishes!"

"I can't."

"Why the Hades not?"

He shook his head, "I am too tired."

"Then sleep?"

He eyes turned terrified, "The nightmares come…"

"What nightmares?" Thalia asked, intrigued.

"Our audience is over now. I have to go now…bye." Then he cart wheeled out of the alleyway, something golden fell out of his pocket. Thalia ran forwards and picked up the golden item.

It was a golden ball point pen with ancient Greek writing on it, but before she could read it the pen shimmered away.

She shook her head and ran to the campsite; she would forget it all, none of it happened. Thalia walked into her tent and put her head on the pillow. _Forget about it Thalia, _she told herself, while falling asleep. She should have known that the fates weren't that kind.

**And I am leaving it there...one shot...unless I should continue it, if I find people that like it I have got some more that I can type up and make part of it most I will make it is 3 chapters...so please review :D Thanks**

**xXxrouxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia wasn't really thinking about it, it just sort of happened. Gods, it had been 20 years since she'd met that man and not once had she thought of him, he was probably dead now. He hadn't been in that good of a condition when she had first met him, well except the athletic ability.

Why was she thinking about him you ask? Last night, Thalia had had a vivid dream.

_She had been dreaming of the battle of Manhattan. Blood, dying, pain, screaming, monsters and Percy when suddenly it all melted away. White light filled the room and it was all she could see._

"_Thalia, meet my fishey's." a voice called out._

"_What fishey's?" She called out._

_The man appeared, the one that she had met 20 years ago, not changed at all. He waved his hand in the air and the air shimmered._

_A beautiful fish appeared. It was huge. Blue and purple scales but when the light hit it in the right place it turned light pink and green._

"_Do you like it?"_

_Thalia looked at it, "It's beautiful." She looked at his face, it looked doubtful, "Honestly, it's amazing."_

_His eyes lit up, "That's good."_

_Suddenly more of the air shimmered and Thalia and the man were surrounded by fishes, all different to the first, too beautiful to describe._

_Thalia was confused, "Why are you showing me these?"_

"_You have always wanted to see fishey's." He said simply._

_It was true, she had. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted to see fish, but they would always hate her, being a child of Zeus and all. _

_She had one question in her head; she had asked it before and not got a reply, "Who are you? And don't give me any movie quote crap." _

_He laughed, "I am your best friend and your recurring dream. I am always in the back of your mind, remembered by many, spoken about by few. I am your saviour."_

"_So…you're God?" She said sceptically._

_He laughed…again, "God…no…I wish. That would be so cool, but no."_

"_Then wh-"_

"_Thalia, Thalia, Thalia. Can I call you Thals?"_

"_What? N-"_

"_Great, Thals, you're the Lieutenant of Artemis. Daughter of Zues. Sister to the saving Grace of Olympus, Jason."_

_Thalia was just as confused as the last time she'd spoken to this man, "Who the Hades are you?"_

"_Hades doesn't like men using his name as a curse." He said darkly._

_Suddenly, Thalia's ADHD brain took over and she blurted out possibly the rudest question she had ever asked, "Are you Bipolar?" Okay, so not that rude, but she had asked the man if he was insane. _

"_May-be. May-be not! I have something to say though."_

_This peaked Thalia's interest, "What?"_

"_My fishey's have followed you, you're in danger." He said dramatically._

_Now, Thalia doesn't do dramatic, in fact she hates it some times, "Ha ha. Why haven't I seen the fishes then?" She asked, gesturing to how obvious they would be._

"_They are invisible, only I can let you see them." He explained._

"_So…how am I in danger?"_

_He shook his head, "You need me Thalia, come find me."_

"_H-How?"_

"_You know where I am…" His voice faded out, and that's when she woke up._

Dreams are almost always omens, the voice of her leader echoed in her head.

She was going to ignore it again. Just ignore it. It's nothing.

Thalia continued to do her daily duties. He couldn't forget the fishes though, the words of the man she could but not the fishes.

**I know, it's a short thing. I am thinking of doing one more chapter where Thalia finds out who the man is and then the man dies trying to save her as his loyalty make him…what do you think? Anyway I am off to bed**

**xXxrouxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thalia! Thalia! Thals! Wake up, girl!" Phoebe was trying to shake her lieutenant out of bed.

"Nam, no, nom." Thalia grumbled, pulling the blanket further up to cover her face.

Phoebe sighed, she did not have time for these antics, her lady was waiting, "Come, Thalia, Artemis awaits!" Phoebe grumbled.

Thalia rolled over, "Tell her I'm sleeping."

"She's not going to like that." Phoebe said.

After much tugging, shouting, water splashes and lightning strikes, Thalia finally rolled out of bed, grumbling about how people lower in status than her should stay outside the tent and wait for her to wake herself up.

Thalia shuffled out of her tent in her silver leggings and normal death to Barbie t-shirt, her hair was pulled back into a quick bun.

"You alright there, Thalia?" She heard one of the smaller girls, Sophia, call to her. Thalia nodded in Sophia's general direction.

The lieutenant of Artemis had a bad gut feeling about today, and the problem with that was that her gut feelings were almost always correct.

"Thalia?" She heard an ancient voice call, "Today you are going on supply run. Is that okay?"

Thalia turned to Artemis and bowed, "Yes m'lady."

Artemis nodded, "Leave as soon as you feel you can, preferably now."

Thalia hadn't even eaten, but she wasn't feeling too hungry. She ran to her tent, grabbed her jacket and her impossible huge inside back pack.

Walking, without any true aim but to get to Wal-mart. Thalia could live with that. Every alleyway she ducked into reminded her of the beautiful fish and the strange green eyes man.

Suddenly, she heard a very low canine growl and she turned suddenly to find the man standing there.

"H-how?" She asked.

The man sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you my fishes watch you?"

_Too many times, _Thalia thought sullenly.

"Your life is in danger." The man said suddenly.

As soon as he said that a man appeared from the shadows, following behind him 5 hell hounds.

Thalia yelped as the elder (at least in looks) man pushed her aside and clapped his hands in front of himself. When he clapped the air shifted and suddenly the hellhounds were yelping and writhing in pain and huge chunk of their body disappeared as if piranhas were eating at them.

The darker man ran forwards, "Let me get the girl."

"As if I'd grant you that. Now leave." The old man growled.

The darker man did not move, "I have orders-"

The elder mans eyes darkened, "That you will forget about."

Seeing his chances of survival were slim the man made to leave, staring at the hellhounds dust mounds he made his way to the shadows, but before he disappeared he pulled a knife and it went soaring towards Thalia. What happened after that? The older man jumped in front of Thalia, taking the blade full on in his chest.

He dropped to the floor like a stone and glance up at the sky.

Thalia screamed, like a full on _I'm terrified_ scream and ran to the man at full speed. She cradled him in his arms, _dam the stupid rules, he saved my life._ She thought as she looked into his eyes.

Fog that had once covered his irises was suddenly lifted and the sea green became sharper. Thalia gasped painful.

"H-hey, P-Pine-c-cone fa-ce." He gurgled, a stream of blood coming from his mouth.

"You..." Thalia breathed.

He shook his head, as if as a no, but Thalia knew it was him, who else could it be?

Thalia looked at the sky and let out a heartbreaking scream, bringing the lightning down to her so she could transport them to the campsite.

Artemis ran towards the commotion in the middle of the campsite, lightning had struck and 2 screaming voices could be heard.

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING A _MAN_ INTO OUR PRESENCE?" Phoebe screamed.

"DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHOURITY! HE IS WORTHY!" Thalia replied just as loudly.

"No man is worthy, you stupid idiot!" Olivia could be heard screaming.

Artemis walked to the centre of the commotion and looked at Thalia with distaste, "You know I hate men Thalia, why would you bring such an abomination here?"

"Because he saved my life…" Thalia breathed, "Artemis…it's Perseus Jackson…I think it's Percy. Percy's dying and it's all my fault."

Thalia collapsed to a heap beside the dying man and everyone looked at Thalia in surprise for crying over a man, but Artemis regarded the dying form with quiet brooding.

Something needed to be done.

**Words: 760**

**Okay…so not a total end…this chapter failed…epically…but anywho, Percy shall die and the last chapter shall be Thalia burning him yada yada yada. Feel the need to finish though and soon. Trying to get all my stories done before the holidays! xD So please leave me a comment about whether I should just re-write this chapter. Thanks.**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
